Destiny and Love
by InTheBreezeOnAnAutumnEve
Summary: She stared at the man."W-what?" "You are a Zabini.Stolen from your crib when you were barely a week old.We searched but no one found you." Lost family,betrothel,the sword of the founders,and the Prophecy.She ain't a mudblood She's Hermione.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know, you're asking why I'm not updating my Twilight stories. It's because I wanted to try a Harry Potter story. This will be a Dramione fanfic because my Fanfiction doctor diagnosed me with Severe Dramione Syndrome. I WILL update my other stories by Saturday.**

"Mrs. Zabini, I'm going to need you to give me one big push to get the second baby out when I tell you to." The medi-witch was finished with cleaning the first Zabini twin and handed him to the father. A grunt came as a reply and the medi-witch looked at the time. The second child would be almost five minutes after her older sibling.

"All right, ready and PUSH!" Marietta Zabini had never felt anything more painful in her life. She took all of the strength she had left and pushed, delivering the second child in her life safely to the world. Medi-witch, Trisha Newton, cut the cord and wrapped the small baby girl in a warm pink blanket. She gave her to the mother of the two, Marietta Zabini, who was finally glad to have the twins out of her.

"What are you going to call them, Mari?" asked her husband, Antonio.

"I will name the boy and you can name the little girl." Antonio nodded and racked his brain for any possible names. The medi-witch had her quill in hand, ready to name the twins legally.

"Done, sweetheart? All right. The boy's name will be Blaise Antonio Zabini." The medi-witch repeated the name in confirmation and waited for the other twin's name. "Darling, the name now."

"Of course, I name this child Natalia Rosabelle Zabini."

Trisha grinned excitedly and said, "Those are wonderful names. I'll get these certificates ready in a few minutes." She grabbed a bar of chocolate and ordered the mother to eat it and placed both twins down in their individual cribs. Trisha looked at the birth certificates that were ready to be sent to the Ministry. They read:

_Name: Blaise Antonio Zabini  
Date Of Birth: June 6, 1980  
Mother: Marietta Rose Romano  
Father: Antonio Russo Zabini  
Time: 9:21 PM  
Height: 21 inches_ Weight: 7 lbs. 13 oz.

_Name: Natalia Rosabelle Zabini  
Date of Birth: June 6, 1980  
Mother: Marietta Rose Romano  
Father: Antonio Russo Zabini  
Time: 9:25 PM  
Height: 20 in._ Weight: 7 lbs. 11 oz.

The medi-witch finalized the papers and sent them by owl to the Ministry of Magic.

As the Zabini twins were only a few minutes old, a prophecy was placed on Natalia. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at the booth int the farest corner of the Hog's Head Inn having a few butterbeers with Sybill Trelawney. Though the other teachers were skeptical about having her as Divination teacher, Dumbledore would not have it any other way. In the middle of her second glass of butterbeer, Sybill dropped the glass and her voice became distorted. She looked right into Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes and whispered:

_"The accomplice to the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is here . . . Approaching as the sixth month births, the child is one of shared . . . As she is the key to help the downfall of the Dark Lord . . . True lineage is revealed, revealing the sword . . . The love for a dragon will cause her most pain . . . When love conquers all pain is not stated again"_

Sybill blinked her eyes and looked at the spilt liquid. "Dear me, I'll that fixed in just a moment's time." Casting _Reparo_, Sybill looked down at her fixed glass and shuddered. Once more her voice was distorted and she spoke the Prophecy of the Chosen One.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

She shuddered again and asked the aging wizard, "Does it seem a bit warmer in here?"

Across the Hog's Head Inn sat a wizard with greasier hair than anyone had seen. He had heard both Prophecies and got up, placing a few sickles on the table. He kept his hood low, ensuring that no one would recognize him. Taking out his wand, Severus Snape apparated to his Master's headquarters.


	2. One day Before

One day before the birth of the twins, St. Mungo's was delivering the heir to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The final sentence Narcissa said to her husband before collapsing unto the hospital bed was "If you ever come near me again, I swear to Merlin that I will hex your balls off and feed them to the horses!", which he found quite amusing. Finally, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born with one last push, and he held the looks of his father rather than his mother, which annoyed Cissy greatly.

Lucius and Narcissa were marveling at their son until a snow white owl began tapping at the window. Lucius took the note and gave the owl a few snacks before reading it with his wife.

_Dear Lucy and Cissy,_

_Antonio and I are expecting the twins tomorrow. We have planned a celebration after the birth at seven o' clock and would like to invite you to celebrate with us. I want to introduce our darling daughter to her future husband and our son to his future best friend. We hope you can come!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mari_

"Why does my name have to be Lucius?" He grumbled as he wrote the reply. "Hush darling, you know Mari likes to joke around."

The owl flew off again as it carried a reply back to the sender:

_Dear TaTa,_

_Cissy and I would love to come. I shall bring the marriage contract with me as our children meet. Years from now we won't just be friends, we'll be in-laws!_

_Stop calling me Lucy,_

_Lucius (and Cissy)_

______________________________________________________________________________

Four hours later, Marietta and Antonio left St. Mungo's with their healthy twins Blaise and Natalia. They arrived safely at their manor and quickly prepared themselves for the coming relatives. Marietta soon found that Natalia was a more reserved and quiet baby, who rarely needed the company of an adult. Blaise however demanded that his needs be met or else he would wail. And wail. And wail.

Grandmother Isabella was the first one to come through the Floo. She gushed over the beauty of her grandchildren. Each had olive skin, but the main difference was the shade. Blaise had dark olive skin like his mother and Natalia was a few olive shades lighter, like her father.

They also had differences in eye color. Blaise would be categorized in the 'hazel eyes' while Nat (as granny Isabella would say) had warm and inviting caramel colored eyes. They were the same color as her great grandfather. Auntie Giovanna, Uncle Luigi, and cousin Mario (LOL) were the second members to arrive and see the results of Marietta's pregnancy. Soon the Romano-Zabini extended family were scattered all over the manor.

At 7:11, the Malfoys and their son Draco, appeared at the door from their carriage. Marietta came to greet them as she held Natalia in her hands.

"Cissy, Lucy! Oh my goodness, this must be little Draco!"

"Mari, what a large party. Yes this is Draco and the cutie in your arms must be Natalia! She looks adorable, one of the most beautiful babies ever." Narcissa cooed.

"Nat, meet Draco. He will be your future husband, as soon as Lucy brings out the contract." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Marietta found a marriage contract in front of her face. The words were written flawlessly and at the top was a quill, already filled with ink. "Everything seems to be in order. Uh huh . . . Malfoy curse?"

"Yes. If a Malfoy does not marry a woman of the requirements in the Malfoy book, both he and she have a terrible and painful death."

"Wow . . . very interesting. What exactly are the requirements?" Marietta was as curious as they came. It wasn't until Draco stirred in his sleep that Lucius answered. "He/she must be a native to England, intelligent, the same age, beautiful, and of course a pure-blood. If not, then let's just say you're frozen before the flames."

"Your family is either insane or suffering from WWS, in other words, Weird Wizard Syndrome." She retorted, then said sarcastically, "What would happen if this marriage fails? Would Draco have to marry an elf or Pug-face Penelope Parkinson's daughter?"

"The Parkinsons look rather ghastly if you ask me." Eventually all four parents had signed the contract by the next hour. For the rest of the night, the guests mingled, drank, and danced their way to midnight. The twins and Draco were fast asleep in the nursery, waking up once every half hour. Marietta, Antonio, Lucius, and Narcissa took turns watching over them as the population of the party decreased to family members. At 1:16, Lucius went downstairs to call Narcissa after changing a rather nasty diaper of Blaise's.

On the windowsill stood a man with ruby red slits for eyes. His wand was gripped in his right hand and his robes swished in the breeze. His slits scanned the nursery until they fell on an infant girl. "So this is the accomplice to the one to vanquish me." he sneered. "We can't let that happen can we?"

Lord Voldemort basically flew to the child's place and examined Natalia. "I'm afraid your life will have to be ended short." Just as he was about to raise his wand, someone from the windowsill attacked. Voldemort and the masked stranger dueled, careful not to awake the sleeping infants. The stranger managed to disarm his opponet and scoop the sleeping girl into his arms. He crawled to the window and jumped. landing with a soft thud, he saw Lord Voldemort trailing behind him.

Blocked memories and a strongest shield charm produced, a future Snape ran from his former master. He ran into the forest behind Zabini manor and crossed paths every once in a while. Finally, he came out from the forest into Muggle London. Snape wandered the streets until a sign in the distance could be seen: a medium sized orphanage. He placed Natalia under a glamour charm and on the front steps with a letter written by the headmaster and knocked on the door three times.

Disappearing into the shadows, he watched as a half-blood named Mrs. Ella Welter gasped at the sleeping child. She picked her up and carried her into the orphanage. Satisfied, Snape pulled out the Time Turner and returned to his present.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four parents walked up the stairs to the nursery, exhausted after the party and glad that all of the guests were at home. It was Lucius who picked up on a small cry and asked Narcissa. "Cissy, does that sound like Draco to you?"

"Why yes. I believe it does. Out of my way Mari, he needs me!" She pushed past Antonio and MArietta and burst into the nursery. Narcissa picked up little Draco and attempted to soothe him back to sleep. But she then noticed Natalia's empty bassinet. "Mari, where's Natalia?" She asked frantically.

"What do you mean where? Don't scare me Cissy she should be in her bassinet!" This outburst woke up Blaise and Antonio walked up and held him in his arms. "She's gone Marietta her bassinet is empty." Her husband confirmed.

"No! She can't be! Natalia, _dove sei_?" (Is that Where are you? in Italian?) "No one can come through this nursery unless it is the work of . . ." She let out a choked sob and fell to the ground.

"Dark magic." Narcissa whispered. "We must tell Dumbledore."

* * *

At the orphanage the next morning, Ella Welter helped prepare all of the children for the possible adopting parents. Last night she had received an infant no more than a day old and named her Hermione Jean, as it said in the letter. She picked up the letter and reread it.

_Dear Mrs. Ella Welter,_

_The child you hold in your hands is of pure blood. Being a witch yourself, you know of the danger in the magical world. A prophecy was bestowed on this infant at her birth, placing her in dangerous zones. Lord Voldemort has targeted this child but under my instructions, my fellow spy has intervened and brought you the child.  
__Make sure she is adopted by pure muggles and we shall hope that Hermione Jean will be brought up in the muggle world. Enclosed is a copy of her prophecy, burn it in the fire you have started. If Hermione is introduced to the magical universe then we still might have hope of a better future._

_Remember, things aren't always as they seem._

_Signed,  
__Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

She had already burned the enclosed paper and she was ready to burn the letter. Adding more firewood, she watched as the flames danced over the paper. Placing Hermione in her bassinet, she went to greet the Grangers. They followed her through the hallway and into the hallway with several doors on each side.

"Mrs. Granger, is there any specific age you would look for in these children?" Ella had heard of the miscarriage and handed her a handkerchief, waiting for her answer. "Yes. I would like a newborn child to maybe a few months."

"Certainly. Follow me to the nursery." The last door on the right hand side was a room filled with at least eight bassinets, either blue or pink. Small toys were scattered around the room waiting for a playmate. "In the first bassinet we have a boy named Robert Edward. He is only a few weeks old." It continued like this until they got to the last bassinet. "This is Hermione Jean. We got her last night when someone left her on the doorstep."

"She's beautiful. Look at those little brown curls and the soft chocolate eyes. Mark, I think she's the one for us."

"I agree Jane. I agree."  
______________________________________________________________________________

Seventeen years later, Hermione Jean Granger woke up feeling the best she's ever felt in a while. The war was still raging on but today was when she'd turned seventeen, a legal age in the Wizarding World. "Mione! Breakfast is ready and awaitin'!"

"Okay daddy!" She was so happy she even called her father 'daddy' again. Hermione got ready for the morning as fast as she could. She slid into a pair of Levi's and a baby blue shirt with an attached skirt from her waist to her mid thigh. "Morning mum, dad."

"Morning sweetie." She noticed her mother's slight grimace. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, we haven't been completely honest with you. It was for your own safety when you entered Hogwarts. We should be the ones to explain it but we don't have the full story, so your Professor Dumbledore will be here shortly." Her father explained.

"Ah. Perfect timing isn't it ."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger, pleasure to see you. Now I believe your parents have something to tell you. Perhaps it is best if we sit in the living room." Dumbledore, Hermione, and the Grangers sat on seperate chairs in the room.

"Hermione, your father and I want to tell you that . . . you're adopted." Mark handed her a box if tissues to blow her nose. "I'm adopted?! And you never told me this?" Naturally, Hermione was angry that her parents had kept this from her for so long and sad to know that they weren't biologically her parents.

"I would like to explain Hermione. You see when you were born, a prophecy was placed upon you. For this reason, Lord Voldemort sought you out from your original home. Under my directions in last year, I sent Severus to intervene and bring you to the muggle orphanage where Mr. and Mrs. Granger adopted you. I presume you like to use your knowledge to solve riddles?" She nodded. "Very well. I shall show you your prophecy and you can tell me what pieces you know." Dumbledore conjured up a Pensieve and added a silvery substance into its waters.

Hermione found herself falling and she landed on a table one away from Dumbledore's. She crawled into the booth with Trelawney and Dumbledor and observed. First, Trelawney had the glass to her lips until she dropped it and she changed into a similar description of Harry's in third year.

_"The accomplice to the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is here . . . Approaching as the sixth month births, the child is one of shared . . . As she is the key to help the downfall of the Dark Lord . . . True lineage is revealed, revealing the sword . . . The love for a dragon will cause her most pain . . . When love conquers all pain is not stated again"_

Hermione was pulled out from the memory and landed softly on the empty couch in her living room. "Well Miss Granger?" Hermione though very hard and finally she had most of the Prophecy decoded. "I'm Harry's accomplice and I am a twin. I know something that will help bring down Voldemort, when mt true bloodline is revealed it will reveal an important sword and when I truly love someone then they will cause me the most pain. But love as ancient magic conquers all and there will be no more pain."

"Truly the smartest witch of your year." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled a bit and he then stood up. "Come now Miss Granger, your biological family is waiting."

"Wait, now?! Professor what about my parents?" She was astounded. Everything was moving too fast for her liking. "Don't worry. You can still visit them and stay on good terms. They did, after all, raise you."

"Go on Hermione, meet your parents. We'll always be here." Hermione gave her adopted parents a hug and a goodbye before doing Side-along Apparition with her professor. They ended up in a garden filled with the most flowers you could ever see. It could be one of the perfect spots for Monet to paint his paintings. "Professor Dumbledore! Over here!"

Hermione and Dumbledore walked over to Marietta Zabini and her husband. "Marietta, Antonio. I believe we have owe Hermione here an explanation." Marietta rushed over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "Natalia! Oh thank the Heavens!"

"Natalia? My name is Hermione."

"You are until . . . now." With a swish of his hand, Dumbledore removed the glamour charm and revealed the true appearance of Hermione. "Meet your parents, Marietta and Antonio Zabini. You are their lost daughter, Natalia Rosabelle."

She stared at the man."W-What?"

"You are a from your crib when you were barely a month old. We searched for days but no one found you. We're just so happy to have you back." Her 'father' Antonio smiled. They heard the back door open and close following four pairs of feet on the concrete. "The Malfoys must be here already."


	3. Thing of the Past

"You might want to put the glamor charm back on, Albus. You know, easier to explain."She whispered. "Lucius, Cissy! How wonderful for you to join us. Blaise and Draco, over here by Natalia." She waved her hand towards Hermione/Natalia and the boys held confused faces. "Who's Natalia, Mother? That's Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess."

"And you're Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin Ferret and Slytherin Git." Hermione retorted. "Professor, if I may ask, why is Lucius Malfoy here? Wouldn't he tell his master that he's found the Golden bookworm for bait?"

Lucius Malfoy stiffened at the comment. "Actually Miss Granger, Lucius here is a spy for the Order as well as Draco and Narcissa."

"Oh then why don't we all start to explain why I'm here."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. A bit bossy here aren't we Granger."

"Sod off."

"Alright, quite enough. Now Blaise and Draco sit over by Na-Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa over by Antonio, and Albus on the other side of the table to explain." Marietta was bouncing with delight because they had found her. She shed no tears of happiness because she always knew the fake identity of Natalia, she recognized the eyes.

"Madre, could you please explain to us why Granger is here?"

"Blaise," his mother sighed. "We've never been completely honest withyou about your birth. After I gave birth to you, there was a second baby." She saw her son open his mouth and raised a hand to stop him."Do not interrupt me. After I gave birth to your twin, we both named you. Of course your name is Blaise Antonio Zabini, but Miss Granger's real name is Natalia Rosabelle Zabini. The glamour charm, if you could please."

Professor Dumbledore waved his hand for the second time today and Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were stunned as they saw who Hermione Granger was. "But how do we know this isn't a glamour charm?"

"Her eyes." Narcissa croaked. "She has caramel eyes since birth. Mari, you really found her!"

"But Blaise and I have always thought Granger was muggleborn. What happened to that?" Draco demanded.

"We held a party after the birth of the twins. your parents brought them with you. We placed you three in the nursery with very special wards but sadly, dark magic evaded them. The Dark Lord came and took Hermione from her bassinet and we called Albus. He told us of the prophecy and how he sent someone to intervene with the Dark Lord. That person took you to the orphanage where the Grangers adopted you."

"A prophecy was placed on me?" Hermoine asked softly.

"Merlin's balls, she just told you that you were kidnapped at a day old and all you ask about is a prophecy?!" Draco was fuming. Not only did he feel guilty about teasing her when she was his equal but he found himself feeling an attraction to her.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, the prophecy was the reason why she was separated at birth from her brother. Come, let us all go into my Pensieve." Dumbledore Conjured up his Pensieve and they all were pulled in. Hermione, who already knew the prophecy, landed harshly on her back like everyone else except for Professor Dumbledore and Lucius and Narcissa.

"I must say, I do look different than 17 years ago." Dumbledore commented, looking at his past self. Once more they watched as the prophecy was revealed to Blaise and Draco. Soon, they all landed back in the garden of Zabini Manor.

"_Madre_, Draco means dragon so that means Granger will love Draco in the future!" Blaise burst out.

"Well, yes that was what we were hoping for when you were born."

"WHAT??!!" Yelled the three teenagers, who made everyone jump.

"Your father and I signed a marriage contract with the Malfoys. By now, Natalia and Draco are betrothed. Narcissa and I shall plan the wedding that will be held in six months' time. You may all invite whomever you please."

"AGHHHHHHHH! I am NOT getting married to that FERRET. He's tortured me for six years and no bone in my body will ever forgive him." Draco only gave Natalia an amused look and crossed his legs.

"Sweetheart, I know this is overwhelming but when we bound you to this contract, there were consequences involved. If you refuse to be married, you will freeze to death before you are burned by the fire. And if any of you are unfaithful willingly, then the consequences are even more severe."

"Since you're my mother, I can call you _Madre_ right?" She waited for her birth mother's approval, a small shake and a few tears. "_Madre,_ we aren't on good terms. We're sworn enemies."

"Exactly why you will explain this to your friends. They will understand about the punishments if you do not wed before the next year." Her father, Antonio, said smugly. He could only imagine Weasley's face when they broke the news to him. "And Natalia, do bring your brother and betrothed."

"Yes Father." She smiled. "Professor, could you tag along with us? It would certainly help."

"I'd be delighted to. Zabinis, Malfoys, I bid you good day." They all did the same and the teenagers and their professor apparated to the Burrow.

Dumbledore knocked thrice on the door and it was Molly who answered. "Ah Molly, may we come in? There are some things that came up."

"Things? Is everyone all right?" She said worriedly.

"No no. Everyone is fine. We just have to explain the next course of action."

"We?"

Dumbledore moved to reveal Blaise, Natalia, and Draco. "Ah, Blaise and Draco. I don't believe we've met before, dearie. You could be related to Blaise but what is your name?"

"Exactly what we're about to cover, Molly. Now, can you call everyone downstairs for us to explain?"

"Yes,yes, of course. Come in dears, I'll have everyone waiting in the living in a jiffy." She disappeared and the group entered the house. Draco closed the door behind them and Dumbledore led them to the living room. Molly came back with all of the Weasleys, minus Charlie, Harry, and a bit of the Order. "I believe you have a few things to sort out."

"Yes, now as many of you now-"

"What's _he _doing here?" Ron sneered.

"Ronald Weasley! You do not interrupt someone in the middle of a conversation! Where are your manners?"

"Sorry Mum." He mumbled, piping down only to get back up. "But he's a Death Eater! He'll tell You-Know-Who where Harry is!"

"I, _Ronald_, happen to be a spy for the Order. " He said the name as if it was the most vile thing in the universe. "You would've known but you never pay attention to the Order meetings."

"Excuse me, but we must move on to bigger things." Dumbledore eyed Draco and Ron accusingly and continued. "As you may know with me are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. You do not, however, know the young lady that has accompanied me here. You may not realize it, but you know her very well. Look closer at her. What is the same about this person and one you know?"

Everyone examined Natalia and she felt blood rush to her face in embarrassment. Finally, only one person knew who Natalia had been all these years. "Hermione." Harry breathed and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"It can't be Hermione. She wouldn't be able to look like this at all." Ron scoffed.

"I'd watch your mouth Weaselbee. Apparently it would be you who would be poorer against Longbottom's brains." Draco sneered.

"Are you saying I'm ugly, Ronald?!" screeched Hermione/Natalia.

"Merlin, it really is Hermione. I'm so sorry about that comment-"

"Save your breath." She snapped. "It doesn't matter now does it?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Back on topic please. Now Harry, you are right. This is Hermione Granger in her true form that she should have had all her life, however, complications arrived the first day she was born along with her twin, Mr. Zabini." He paused and looked at the Weasleys' open mouths. "No interruptions please. Instead, the very night she was brought home for the celebration of the twins the Dark Lord managed to penetrate the wards of the manor and take her from the nursery where all three were sleeping in their bassinets.

"He would have gotten away with her if I had not sent a spy to intervene and bring her to the assigned orphanage where the Grangers adopted her. Here we sit, now looking at Natalia Rosabelle Zabini, twin of Blaise Zabini and betrothed to Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione?! Are you out of your bloody mind?" Ron yelled, his face as red as the Weasley hair.

"It's not like I asked to be but if I don't marry him, we both die!"

"But you're already betrothed to me, 'Mio-Shit." He covered his mouth with both hands and sat back down.

"To YOU?! Like I would bloody ever marry you! How long have we been betrothed, Weasley?"

"S-Six months. Your mum and mine met one day." He murmured. "But still, how long have you been betrothed to Malfoy? Today?"

"I can't believe you Weasleys!!! Thinking you can plan my life behind my back! And for your information, my name is Natalia now. Draco and I have been betrothed since birth you prat, meaning we aren't betrothed at all since it's invalid!"

"Oh so it's Draco now? You've never been Natalia except on the first day so why are you calling yourself this now?"

"Because I have no other family that will except me this way except for my biological one and my adopted." She walked out of the front door with Blaise and Draco trailing behind her. She could hear the Weasleys trying to string together sentences to Dumbledore and complaining. "Nat! Natalia, wait up!" Her brother cried. "Come on Lia, forget about them. They're all just a bunch of blood traitors."

"But they accepted me all those years into their family and now I find out they already invalidly betrothed me!"

"Look Natalia, I know we teased you for years because you were a 'Muggle-born' and Pothead's best friend, but we should ger to know each other before we're all family. How about today back at Zabini manor?" Draco asked.

"Um, sure. Blaise, do you know how to get back to the manor? Draco's right, we should get to know each other first. Or at least I should."

"'Course, _sorella._ Just hold on because we're doing Side Along-Apparition." The three of them hung on to each other as they made it back to Zabini manor, where they were greeted by their parents. "Ah Draco, Natalia, Blaise! How was it?"

"Horrible. Weaselbee's face was as red as his ugly hair." Draco stated.

"I expected that. The Weasleys may seem to have a heart but in truth they are just as bad as us other purebloods." drawled Lucius.

"Blaise, while you were gone, we made a bedroom for Natalia. Kindly show her, hallway next to yours. North wing, third floor."

"Okay." He led Natalia out of the garden and back to the manor. When everyone else was out of hearing range, he said to Natalia, "Look, Drake really likes you. I can see it in his eyes. We've been best mates since our diaper days and I can tell when he wants something. So please, give him a chance. I know we weren't the best to you but we're family know, those are a thing of the past. Think about it 'kay?"

"All right. I know he's got a soft side for those he loves. He doesn't cover himself up anymore with insults."

"Here's your room, let's hope she didn't go overboard. And by the way, it's going to take you a few minutes to walk around the manor so I suggest apparating." He opened up the only door at the end of the hallway and Natalia gasped. It was like the fantasy bedroom she always wanted. The walls were a shade of baby blue with enchanted twinkling stars on the ceiling. The bed was bigger than five couches put together with silky sheets placed delicately on top. A mirror was placed on the door of the closet door and another was placed on a table filled with beauty products.

"Yup, she outdid herself."


	4. Muggle Spyware

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, JKR totally PWNED other magic books and she still owns the rights.**

After Natalia and Blaise left, Lucius and Antonio excused themselves and pulled Draco into a corner. "Do you want to marry my daughter or not, Draco?"

"I agree with Antonio. How is the prophecy supposed to come true if neither of you trust each other!" Lucius fumed. "It will come true, Father, it just depends on how long it will take."

"The longer it takes the longer time the Dark Lord can spend plotting all of our deaths! We are all at stake here, Draco. Natalia is the only way we can stop him! I know I have made one too many mistakes in the past but it's done and there is no reverse. The only hope is the future."

"How can I get her to trust me after 6 years of torture? It's going to take forever for her to even look my way before I can get within 3 feet of her."

"That's where you're wrong mate." A new voice said right behind him. Draco jumped before straightening himself up again. "Oi! What's your bloody problem? Sneaking up on me like that. Aren't you supposed to be with Natalia inside the manor?"

"It's called Slytherin and she's off exploring. I told her to apparate if she got lost. And you're so wrong about her mate, she called you by your first name back at the Weasel's house, remember?"

"She did? Well that is good progress son, but you'll have to do better. Lead her into your heart. Show her that you're a changed man."

"Of course Father. And when did you do soft?"

"Okay that's enough, don't push him Drake. Now let's go and find Natalia, ten sickles says she's in the library or the Zabini archives."

"I'm thinking she's in the kitchen with the house elves. Remember S.P.E.W?"

"Ah yes, never popular."

* * *

The two boys later found Natalia in the Zabini library, hunching over a book titled "The Generations of the House of Zabini". Which meant Blaise won the bet, earning him ten sickles from a grumbling Draco. "Mate, you got tons of galleons hidden in your manor so why so irritated?"

"Because I'm never wrong."

"What's up, Nat? Looking over what you missed? I had to spend two summers reading that because _Padre_ thought I was lacking in family history."

"Well this book is quite interesting. It says here that our great grandfather was sorted into Ravenclaw. Was he disowned?"

"No, he's still in that book isn't he? He was still very cunning like the rest of us but his brains were chosen over the Slytherin quality. Later, he managed to double the size of the Zabini fortune to make us almost as rich as Draco." Behind Blaise, Draco was working up the courage to tell Natalia what he truly wanted to show her. "Hey Natalia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hmm? Oh sure." She handed the book to Blaise and walked outside with her fiance. "What is it you want talk about?"

"Natalia, if this marriage is going to work, I want you to think of me not as some Death Eater's son but a man who has a heart just like you. If you cut me, I will still bleed like anyone else. If you hurt me I could feel the pain as well as anyone else but I might be trained to control my screams. And if you break my heart I'll-" She silenced his words with her hand before pulling him down and giving him a soft passionate kiss on his lips. Eventually they broke apart for air and they looked at each other.

"What was that for?" He said breathlessly.

"A second chance." She answered, flashing a smile. Then, the library doors opened and Blaise strolled out and asked Draco, "Pfft. When did _you_ go soft?" He made his way up to his room for a nap after the long day. "Draco, I can see what you're trying to tell me. You have a heart but at school you used a mask to cover it. You know what pain feels like but you won't admit that you feel it. Here, I see the real you and at Hogwarts last year, I saw a teenage boy lost in darkness because of his father. When we go back to school, I'm not going to hide our betrothal."

"Speaking of which, I thought you deserved a better way to be engaged to me." Draco dropped down on one knee and brought out a box. "Natalia Rosabelle Zabini, will you marry me?"

"Oh Draco! YES!" Draco got back up and slid the ring onto Natalia's finger. The ring had one medium sized sapphire in the middle with two diamonds and two pearls on each side. The inscription on the ring said, _Draco and Natalia: Dratalia Forever,_ (Like Dramione only with Hermione as Natalia) and the band of the ring had a dragon and a snake. The two seventeen year olds kissed again and this time, a few people were watching.  


* * *

"Lucius, is that a piece of muggle spyware? What ever are you playing with it for?" His wife Narcissa asked. "Spying on Natalia and Draco." He answered.

"And you had to use muggle technology because . . .? Darling you could have been standing there under a Disillusionment Charm."

"Because muggle technology is a bit fun. You use this controller to move the camera around. I just turned the camera invisible and placed it in a corner. Look, he's getting down on one knee!" Narcissa, Marietta, and Antonio rushed to the screen. The wives gasp and said, "Awwww! How sweet!"

The husbands just looked at each other and said, "Women." Which resulted in a slap on the head.

Meanwhile back outside the library doors, Blaise had come back downstairs on an empty stomach to find his sister and best friend kissing. "Oi! Get a room you two!"

"Only when you get a girl." They retorted.

A/N: I know I said I would update my stories by Saturday but I never said which Saturday. Aren't I such a bitch? I love loopholes.


	5. Angry Blaise

Last time on_ Destiny and Love:_

_"Oi! Get a room you two!"_

_"Only when you get a girl." They retorted._

"Aren't they all so cute? Draco and Natalia are practically made for each other. If only Blaise could find a woman suitable for him. Antonio, go and fetch me the parchment in the second drawer on the left side of my desk. It has a list of eligible witches and-"

"Yes darling but why not let him find true love? Draco and Natalia may have been arranged but they were soul mates the minute they left Heaven. Now look, go and ask Blaise if he fancies anyone and narrow it down. Pure-blood, beauty, intelligence. The works."

"Fine but you are still getting me that list. The names are all pureblood and I will star any matches."

"Of course."

* * *

Three rainbow colored owls flew through an open window and found all three teenagers in Natalia's bedroom. They each dropped off their individual letters and were fed by Draco. Natalia opened her letter first:

_Dear Miss Zabini,  
We would like to congratulate you on your position as Head Girl for the 1997-1998 Hogwarts school year. Attached is your badge and list of duties you may be required to cover. Also attached is your list of school supplies for your seventh year. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. I found the Weasley twins feeding the owls Coloring Crumpets. Please do not mind their strange color. _

Draco's was identical to Natalia's despite the fact that his name was at the top and he had been made Head Boy. Blaise had been made a Slytherin prefect along with, he had guessed, Daphne Greengrass. "Oh my gosh! This year is going to be so fun! With you and me as the Heads we'll always be together."

"How about you Blaise? Anything you made?"

"Prefect. I hope Daphne is one too."

"Got your eye on someone already, dear brother?" Natalia asked innocently then she bombarded him with questions. "Who is she? Is she a pure blood? Will madre and padre approve of her?"

"Lay off with the questions, _sorella_." Then a silver tiger made its way into the bedroom. "Blaise, your mother wants to see you in the parlor room." His father's patronus disappeared and in it's place was a cake with words in green icing: _Nat, Drake, and Blaise-Congrats on your positions at Hogwarts! _Blaise groaned. "What do they want now? Do I have another sister or something?" He got off the bed, cut himself a slice of the cake and went off to the parlor room.

"So Draco, how are we going to go to Hogwarts as? Dratalia or Dramione?"

"It depends. Do you want to be a Granger or Zabini? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"If I became a Slytherin Zabini then I would be closer to you. If I became Gryffindor Princess Granger then I would have piles of hate mail waiting in the Common Room. So, I choose Slytherin." She said slyly. "And Draco?"

"Hmm?" Natalia swiped her finger with a bit of icing and swabbed it on his lips. "Want me to get that off for you?"

"Of course." They attacked each others lips and Natalia licked off the icing she had placed on him and and Draco licked off the icing that got onto her lips from him. He reached to unbutton her shirt but she stopped him. "Not until after the wedding, Drakie." She let out a small giggle and pushed him off of her to get some cake. "I'll send McGonagall a message about resorting after we have a bit of cake."

On the other side of the manor, Blaise was sitting down in a chair in the parlor room with his mother and father. "Blaise as you know you are already seventeen. It is time to find a suitable wife for you. Your father insists that we ask you if you fancy anyone and we can take it from there. So, do you fancy anyone?"

"Madre, must we do this? I don't want to marry anyone right now but I will tell you who I fancy."

"Then shoot for it sweetheart."

"The Greengrass girls are only the two that really catch my eye. They're both smart and purebloods and Daphne is my age."

"Hmm, Tony send a letter to the Greengrass family. Say that we are up for a marriage proposal." Antonio mumbled an 'Yes' and called to one of the Zabini owls. "Blaise, do you really fancy her, as in you are willing to build a relationship with her like Natalia and Draco?"

"Yes, madre."

"Right then, off you go. Keep your eye on the couple would you, certain activities may be going on as we speak." There as a soft but mischievous glint in her eyes but it was gone as soon as Blaise noticed it was there. He exited the parlor room and made his way up one of the two grand staircase. (Picture The Princess Diaries 2 at her coronation) By the time he reached Natalia's room, he was fairly close to sweating. He opened up the double doors and saw Draco and Natalia enjoying a slice of cake each. A faint green smear was noticeable on their lips.

"Soo, how was the kiss?!" He said in a high girly voice, also putting his chin between his fists. (You know, the stereotypical teenage girl on her bed gossiping with her chin on her hands.)

"Shut up. What did madre want? Is there something wrong?"

"No,no. She asked me if I fancied anyone because I'd have to marry before I turned 18. And I'm already seventeen. Did you guys save any cake left? I think I lost ten pounds coming here."

"Oh definitely. Hey brother, can you hand me that piece of parchment and a quill from the desk?" Blaise turned his back to Natalia and took a sheet of parchment and an abnormally large rainbow colored quill. Before he turned around, Natalia gave a silent quiet sign to Draco and picked up the remaining cake. "Nat, this quill is stuck to the desk or something. Is there another quill somewhere?"

"Oh yes. It's behind the scrolls." She quietly advanced towards him and stopped two feet from him. "Here? Oh I see it." Just then, as Blaise turned around, Natalia forced the cake into his face!

"Enough cake for you my dear brother?" She said innocently before cracking up and laughing like a maniac. "Of course, dear sister." Blaise replied in the same tone before taking out his wand and spraying Natalia with jets of water. "Perhaps you should wash down the cake with some water, Natalia."

Draco, who was still on Natalia's bed watching, thought that the Zabinis were children in teenaged bodies. He too took out his wand and yelled, "Gelo!" Time froze Blaise and Natalia and grabbing a wet towel, Draco cleansed Blaise's face of the cake. He also uncapped a muggle writing tool they called a 'marker' and drew on his face. The blond Slytherin gave his best mate a unibrow and colored his lips with the black 'marker'. A dot on each cheek for 'blush' and he messily traced his eyes. Finally, two straight lines from the corner of Blaise's lips to his chin for a puppet look. He turned to Natalia and conjured a towel which he wrapped her in and placed her on the bed under the blanket and bed sheets. The last thing Draco did before unfreezing the two twins was levitate Blaise into the bathtub.

"Finite Incatatem!"

"How the hell did I end up here?" Draco could hear Blaise get our of the tub. Seconds later, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR SPOILED ASS MALFOY!"


	6. My Little Game

Hey guys! So, as you know it's September and it's almost Labor Day!

Well, guess what that means! Yep, school has started once more. I'm going to a new school and its kinda awkward and overwhelming so I can't be online every minutes of the day until 3 AM in the morning like I did over summer. To keep you guys occupied while I juggle school, my stories, and my after school life, I have a little game. You all know this story because obviously you're reading this.

Just a little recap let's go over some things:

1) Hermione Jean Granger is really Natalia Rosabelle Zabini (Nice name huh, picked it out myself)  
2) She's betrothed to our favorite and sexy Slytherin, Draco Malfoy  
3) The Weasleys are still a bit shocked . . .  
4) Draco Malfoy goes soft and he apparantly knows what a marker is  
5) Blaise must be married or engaged before his 18th birthday to a pureblood  
6) Draco played a prank on Blaise  
7) Blaise is angry as HELL at Draco for the prank

This story seems to be pretty happy except for the prologue and Voldemort. I can tell you that this story has its happy and sad moments and its a long road before there is a permanent happy ending. Anyway I think I have A.D.D. because I get off topic easily.

This little game/contest is about the future chapters. If one of you fans of my story can guess or get close to the true answer to the following question, I will reveal a bit of info about myself. I don't know about you but I feel it is better to know the author before looking up their stories. Here's the question and background detail:

Where do YOU think I am going in future chapters before the Final Battle? Below is a piece of a future chapter I wrote because I had dream about it! Except it had Chris Griffin and Raven from Teen Titans. Who the fuck controls my dreams?!?!

_"Harry! You came, I knew you would!" Natalia cried as she jumped up from the park bench._

_"Of course I did, you're my best friend even if you are Natalia." The seventeen year old boy said._

_"Please, are you going to give me the password for Malfoy Manor? I need to talk to Draco."_

_"I'm sorry Her-Nat. I didn't come here to tell you the password, I came here to tell you how heartbroken he's been over this. Don't-" Harry Potter looked at his friend's open mouth and raised one finger as a silent sign for no interruptions. "You really hurt him. He spends all of his time in his room and he basically threw out everything that reminded him of you. Narcissa's rose garden is ruined beyond repair so she had to assemble a greenhouse."_

_"But I didn't mean to do it! I don't know what happened!" She was near hysterics as she dropped to her knees. __"But you still hurt him. I'm very sorry but once I saw the passionate side of Draco, I knew that he was never bad at all. Keep your chin up Natalia and hope for the best." AS quickly as he came, Harry disappeared with a 'pop'._

Sounds like trouble over the horizon huh? If one of you brave Gryffindors, loyal Hufflepuffs, intelligent Ravenclaws, or devious Slytherins guess near perfect I shall reveal the following information:

*Age-Race-Mental Age-City-State-Height-Special Talents*

So go ahead and guess! There are no wrong answers or stupid answers, well there could be stupid answers. This game ends on my grandpa's birthday- September 19th- Or earlier if I think that we got enough answers. Leave your guess in a review or send me a message.


	7. Light Shed on Marietta's Marriage

****

A/N: Hey munchkins! Well you guys bombed one point in the future: There will be trouble in paradise between Dratalia and yes, Ron is in the middle. But that little piece was just to get your brain juices going! Come on, tell me what you think of Natalia's prophecy. Yes I personally wrote the prophecy and that's how this story was made.

Here's some ideas:  
-Tell me what you think this supposed 'sword' in the prophecy  
-"It says love will conquer all and that Draco will cause her most pain, Michelle. What does that mean?"  
-And lastly, tell me what YOU want in this story and why.

Since you munchers got a point I'll reveal two pieces of information:

*I JUST turned 12*  
*I live in Houston, Texas* No, we're not a bunch of redneck hillbillies!! We are a very civilized city with a detailed history and cool museum district!

Until next time my nutkins!!

"Blaise, sit down." Natalia had her wand directly in front of her brother's face.

"_Sorella_, look what he did to my beautiful face!"

"I said sit down." She said through clenched teeth.

"Natalia, do you know the things he did?!"

"Sit!" Blaise plopped down on the bed in fright. He watched as Natalia sent her future husband on his way to his own room in Zabini manor. "Now dearest brother, you know that this is entirely my fault so I owe you, one favor. Use it wisely because this one favor is saved for something major. And brother, this one favor will keep you from harming my future husband." She walked out of the room and met back up with Draco.

"Bitch." He whispered as he went to the bathroom to wash off the drawings upon his face. It did no good when he rubbed and wiped so he picked up his forgotten wand and swished it off. Blaise turned around with his robes swishing behind him and strutted back to his own sanctuary. On his dresser hidden behind frames of pictures was a small wallet sized moving picture of Daphne Greengrass. Blaise had fallen head over heels in love when this Greengrass girl entered Hogwarts as Beauxbatons transfer. Pureblood, beauty beyond belief (though paling in comparison with his own sister), and decent intelligence, she was the perfect girl for him and his family.

Sure, life was fairly perfect now since he found his lost sister and that he was close to marrying his crush. Blaise turned out the lights and slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

______________________

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"About to go back to Malfoy Manor. I want to see if there is anything in the archives that will help defeat the Dark Lord. Would you like to come with me?"

"Isn't the Dark Lord at your manor? Perhaps it is best if I stay here." She looked up at him and warm caramel met stormy gray. They say you can open the door to someone's soul by staring into their eyes, but with these two teenagers, you could find much more. "Do not worry. Father thought this might happen and suggested to the Dark Lord to move locations to avoid suspicion. The manor is perfectly safe." Draco reassured her.

"I suppose I can go, if I alert my parents of course."

"All right, I think they're still in the parlor room. You can spend the night with me at the manor and I can show you around."

"That sounds lovely. My one condition is that you shall have separate bedrooms. No activities are to be made past nightfall." Marietta Zabini stood behind the two lovers with her hands clasped together near her stomach.

"Madre, how long have you been standing there?"

The mother gave a small bell-like laugh. "Oh don't worry, I haven't been here long. I just wanted to check on you children and I happened to find you here. Draco, I think it's very sweet of you to invite her to the Manor."

"Why thank you Mrs. Zabini."

"That title makes me feel too old, call me madre."

"Um, okay . .. Madre."

Draco felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of marrying Natalia since he never was the type of guy to stick with a girl for over a month. His mind still wondered if Blaise was afraid that Draco would use his twin sister and get over here. But why would he? Draco thought Natalia was the most beautiful person ever, surpassing every student at Beauxbatons by infinity. Weasley was out of his mind to throw out this woman from his home.

Natalia was basically jumping off the walls on the inside but on the outside, her emotions remained untouchable, besides Draco being able to reach them. She never was the kind of person to be able to keep a straight face. During her previous Hogwarts years, her face told everything to everyone, everyday. She was constantly blushing because of the revealed secrets her 'friends' had learned. But now, no one could read her and no one could embarrass her. _It must be a pureblood thing, _she thought.

"Well, have fun. I expect to find you in separate bedrooms when I come over tomorrow morning to plan the wedding with Narcissa. I think it best if you leave now, it is getting a bit late." Mrs. Zabini looked at her newly found daughter and her future son-in-law. She remembered when her own mother had made a marriage contract with Isabella and Alfonso Zabini and how it affected her previous relationship. Marietta was eighteen and young, freshly out of Hogwarts when she received news that she was to be married to Antonio Zabini, teen womanizer.

A small nagging feeling hinted that Natalia was unhappy with this marriage but it went away as soon as Draco placed a small kiss on Natalia's cheek. This marriage would not be the same as hers, which took some time to form because both were not ready to commit. By the end of the second year, Marietta and Antonio started falling in love and started opening up.

Before they apparated, Draco and Natalia said 'Good night, madre." in unison. With a hug and reply, Marietta watched as they 'popped' into thin air. She walked back to the master bedroom, the back of her mind wandering to the Prophecy.

* * *

"Draco! We were wondering when you would come home again." Narcissa walked up to her only son and hugged him. She finally noticed Natalia standing next to Draco and went to hug her as well. "What a surprise Natalia! Did Draco invite you for a tour?"

"Yes, . Um, I hope you don't mind."

"Nonsense! Of course I would not mind. Just no activities in the night."

"Yes, yes, we know. already gave us the rules. No activities, separate bedrooms. And she expects us to be in our separate bedrooms when she comes over tomorrow morning to discuss the wedding with you." Nearly annoyed to the point of insanity, Draco rolled his eyes and looked around the grand foyer. "Is Father home?"

"No dear, he has taken off for the Dark Lord's secret cove. Poor man, your Father, he's realized his mistakes and is risking his life to ensure the victory of Harry Potter."

"You know he will live, Mother. He guards his soul very carefully and his mind still remains fresh and safe from any mental harm. We will come out in the end and triumph."

"Yes. Now, if you still want to make it to bed for a good night's sleep, I suggest you take her to the library for the start of the tour." Narcissa hastily changed the subject and pushed Draco and Natalia towards the stairs.

"Um, okay Mother. Good night."

"Good night my sweet darling." She whispered as they made their way up the flight of stairs, leaving her to contemplate how her life would have been, had she managed to persuade her husband that blood purity would always lose to family.

"And just who was that, _Narcissa_?" An eery voice spoke from behind her, stretching out her name.

"My Lord!" She shrieked.


End file.
